Pregnancy
by simplecrafter
Summary: Story goes through Clare and Eli's pregnancy and life after that. Give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**New story, Hope you enjoy**

"_Eli ,please. I don't want it. "Clare begged referring to the condom._

"_It's only gonna take me two seconds to get it babe."_

"_No Eli, I can't take it, I need to let go, just put it in me." She almost wined. Eli gave in and pushed into her._

XXXXXXXX

Clare was now in her room, crying, regretting that very moment. Why did her hormones take over? She couldn't wait two seconds for him to get a condom. How could she have been so careless?

She had called Eli about 15 minutes ago telling him to come over and as if on cue, the bell rang. She wiped the tears and walked down the stairs and opened the door,

"Hey beautiful."

She weakly smiled and he noticed her tears.

"You alright?" He quested.

She shook her head and pulled him up to her room and they both sat on her bed.

"Please tell me why you were crying?"

She got the tissue covered pregnancy test and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Open it." He unraveled it and looked at it and she saw his face of confusion turn into complete shock.

He looked up to her, "You're pregnant?" He questioned.

She hesitantly nodded and cried. "I was so stupid." She groaned.

Eli pulled her into his arms, "you're not stupid."

'I'm the one who told you to not use a condom, ughh." She groaned into his chest.

"It's okay." He rubbed her back, "I'm here. I love you and Im not mad"

She looked up to him, "How did I get so lucky?" He smirked and captured her lips with his and their lips slowly moved in sync.

"So what are we gonna do with it?" He asked.

"What?" She questioned.

"Are you gonna get an abortion?"

"What? Eli, I can't."

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"My religion Eli, I'm keeping it."

He sighed, "Okay."

"You're still going to be with me, right?" She asked.

"Of course." He reassured. "I just didn't know that was completely ruled out."

She nodded. "Are you sure we can raise the baby?" She asked.

"I think we can, I'll take care both of you." She smiled and thanked him.

XXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" Eli asked.

"Not really but we have to do it sometime." Clare nodded and they walked into his house and Cece, Bullfrog, Helen and Randall were all in the dining room, talking. They had grown to become close since Eli and Clare were together, though they were very different.

"Hey guys." Eli said and they all turned around.

"Hey kids, so what's this whole meeting thing for?" Bullfrog asked.

Clare and Eli sat down at the table and she interlocked her fingers with his under the table and squeezed it. He squeezed hers back reassuring her it was okay.

"What's going on?" Helen noticed their awkwardness.

"Uhm, I—" She took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have a baby."

Every single of their jaws' dropped and Randall was the first to speak, "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She responded.

"What in the world? Since when were you guys having sex?" Helen asked.

"For a while." Eli responded.

"Wow, that's unexpected." Cece responded. "So what are you guys gonna do?" Cece asked.

"Keep it." Eli responded.

"How far along are you?" Cece asked.

"About a month I think."

"How will you guys raise a baby? You're only 17 and you Clare, you're 16." Helen asked

"I know, it was a mistake. You're not getting anywhere by making me feel even worse."

"Okay, we're there for you, as long as you need us." Clare nodded and smiled, "Thanks so much guys."

"We're gonna go upstairs." Eli said. They both walked up and hopped in Eli's bed.

"That was so much better than I expected." Clare said.

"It was, surprisingly your parents were really calm."

"Because they were obviously replaced by aliens." She joked.

"So when are we going to make an appointment with the doctor?"

"I'll call tomorrow morning." Eli said. "You're gonna get so big."

"I know." Clare sighed and she felt her stomach making noise. "Oh god." She ran to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet vomiting.

Eli chased after her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back, "its okay."

"I can't believe I have to deal with this for the next 9 months." Clare complained and again she turned towards the toilet emptying her stomach.

**So how was it? Should I continue? I think I make this story long. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ive always wanted to write a pregnancy story and Im really excited so I wanted to update**

***2 months***

"Where are you guys going?" Cece asked as Clare and Eli came downstairs heading for the front door.

"Doctor." Eli bluntly responded. Cece nodded both Eli and Clare made their way to Morty.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Clare asked.

"A boy, it's easier."

"And how is that?" She asked as he pulled out of his drive way.

"Don't have to worry about boys, periods, pregnancy and all that."

"Well we're having a girl just so you know."

"And how are you so sure?" He asked.

"Because the baby is in my stomach and I can just feel it."

He laughed, "Whatever you say."

They got out of the car and interlocked hands as they waited for their names to be called. Clare picked up a magazine off the table, a pregnancy magazine and began ruffling through it.

"You look nervous." Eli said looking at her shaking hands and she nodded in response.

"About what?"

"Giving birth, I know it's gonna hurt like hell."

"I know but it'll be worth it, when we look and know that baby is ours and I'll be with you the whole time."

She smiled and nodded, "Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." They got up making their way into a room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marten." How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"So I have you here to confirm if your baby is doing okay, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And how far along do you think you are?"

"Uhm about 2 months I think."

"Okay, lie down and pull your shirt up." The doctor advised and Eli felt a sense of jealously, "Why does she have to pull her shirt up?"

"To monitor the baby. I can't do it through her shirt." Eli hesitantly nodded and Clare lifted up her shirt. Dr. Marten put a blueish, greenish gel on her stomach and moved something around her stomach that was attached her to a machine.

"So I'm gonna go to the room next door and get the results, okay?"

Clare nodded and wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down and soon the doctor came back.

"I have them here; your baby is perfectly fine, very healthy." He gave her the whole low down on how to eat healthy and sleep a lot and they were about done when Eli spat out,

"I have a question."

Clare looked at him weirdly but he didn't notice.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"Uhm, are we still allowed to have sex?"

"Eli…" Clare squealed looking at him.

"Wow uhm well you could but I recommend you don't."

"So you want me to go 9 months without having sex?" Eli asked.

"That would be advised, yes."

"Like no sex at all? Not even like a couple of times?"

"Eli…" She tried to stop him.

"No sir. For the baby's safety you shouldn't" The doctor responded.

"What about going down on her?" Eli asked.

"Okay that's enough, let's go." Clare said. "Bye, Dr. Marten" Clare said as they walked out and she heard him chuckling behind them.

They hopped in Morty, "What's wrong with you?" Clare asked.

"What?" He questioned completely oblivious to what he did.

"You were questioning him about having sex? That was so embarrassing."

"I was just curious."

"You couldn't stop after he said no the first time?"

"I was reassuring I couldn't at all, it's gonna be hard not sleeping with you for 9 months."

"You're such a sex addict." She noted.

"Way to point out the obvious, where do you wanna go?"

"Get food." Eli nodded and he drove to The Dot. They walked in and sat in the booth.

"What can I get you Clare?" She looked up and saw Spinner, "Hey Spin, how are you?"

"I'm good, Police College next month." He said.

"Congrats." She smiled and looked to Eli and saw him questioning her with his eyes, who was he. "Eli, that's Spinner, he used to date Darcy and that's Eli, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you bro." Spin said.

"Same to you."

"Can I get fries, cheeseburger with extra pickles?" Clare asked.

"Uhm that's a lot…"Spin said.

Clare hesitantly nodded, "I'm pregnant."

"Ahh makes sense, and you?" He asked Eli.

"Uhm just a burger." Spin nodded and walked to the back.

"Thanks for making me look like a pig." She stuck out her tongue.

He laughed, "Well I'm not that hungry."

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Clare asked.

"Uhm when the boy is born..." He emphasized 'when'. "I think maybe we could name him after me."

"What? What is this?" She questioned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Please…."

"Fine, but It doesn't matter considering it's going to be a girl."

"If it is, what do you want the name to be?"

"Ariana, I love that name."

"I like it too." He smiled as Spin placed their food on their tables. "Let me know if you need anything else."

They nodded, "Babe, you know I'm gonna have to start working a lot when the baby is born, right?"

She saddened and nodded, "As long as you're working for us." She weakly smiled.

"What will your hours be?" She asked.

"9 to 9"

"Are you serious? That's all day."

"I'm sorry but we still have weekends." She nodded and ate her food.

**XXXXXXX**

They were lying in Clare's bed and her stomach was in so much pain, she kept tearing. Eli read pregnant girls were emotional so he tried to prepare himself for Clare to cry for the next couple of months. Her shirt was ruffled up and he was rubbing her stomach as she tried to fall asleep, but was in too much pain.

"It still hurts?" Eli asked.

She looked up to him and nodded, eyes filled with tears. He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I'm gonna take a shower." He nodded and let her go. She grabbed her towel off the computer chair and headed into the shower.

She turned the water on and hopped in. She was so dead and tired and her stomach was in so much pain. She began to wash herself and soon finished, as she was walking out she slipped from the wet floor, "Ahh.." She squealed.

"Fuck." She mumbled under her breath and Eli came running into the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"I slipped." Eli lifted her up. She was comfortable being naked around him since they started being intimate. He got her towel and wrapped it around her, "C'mon."

"Eli, I'm tired." She said as she crawled under the covers.

"Want me to get your clothes?" He asked and she didn't even respond before she was asleep. He smiled gave her a kiss and left her note on her dresser from when she woke up and headed home.

**So I'm not sure how I'm doing with this so far, I'm trying to make these chapters longer than I usually do with other stories. Get to 10 reviews for next chp**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Im assuming I should end this since no one is really reading it…? Let me know if you are if not I'll delete it because theres no point writing if no one is reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for informing me you guys actually wanted to me to continue because it was depressing because I was really excited for this and thought no one liked it. SO THANKS SO MUCH**

Clare's eyes fluttered open and the sun was beaming through her curtains. She groaned and got up and walked to her dresser to get her phone when she saw a note

"_Good morning beautiful, you fell asleep as I was trying to get your clothes which is why you're naked but I had to go. I love you. Call me when you wake up_

_-Eli_

She read the note and smiled to herself until she felt her stomach making noise. "Ohgod." She said as she ran to the bathroom vomiting. It about 12 something right now.

She had been there for about a half hour when her phone started to ring. She groaned and picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, you alright? You sound frustrated."

"I keep vomiting." She complained. "I've been in the bathroom for a whole half hour; I'm tired of this already."

"Babe, don't say that, you want to me to come over?" He asked.

"No I'm fine; you don't have to be my servant."

"I'm not gonna let my pregnant girlfriend stay home alone throwing up? Where's your mom anyway?"

"Work."

"Oh, I'm gonna be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay." She said and closed the phone. She laid down on the carpeted floor and fell asleep.

**XXXXX **

I kept knocking on the door but she wasn't answering and it was beginning to frustrate me. I grabbed the key from the plant and let myself in.

"Clare…" No answer. I walked up to her room and she wasn't in there and I began to panic.

"Clare…where are you?" I looked in the bathroom and saw her sleeping on the floor and smiled at her. She was so precious and I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

I sat down and shook her a bit. She groaned and rolled over.

"Clare." I called out. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming."

"Oh. I forgot. I'm tired." She pouted.

"Jeez, you're always tired." He complained. She rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth. They both headed downstairs.

"I'm taking you out today."

"Where?"

"To a buffet." Her eyes widened and she squealed and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Go get dressed." He slapped her butt and she ran upstairs.

**XXXX**

Clare came downstairs with a gray sweats and a one of Eli's dead hand shirts. Her belly wasn't huge yet so she could fit into more of his clothes than her own.

"I'm ready to fill this shirt up."

He smiled and let her to Morty. They arrived at the Chinese buffet. Clare wasted no time and practically piling everything on her plate, "From white rice, fried, rice, chicken, noodles, breaded butter, vegetable mix and some shrimp all for her first plate."

She sat down and began to dig in, "Wow thats um….alot."

"Are you feeding for two? I didn't think so shut up." She said obviously offended at his comment.

"Calm down, I was joking."

"No, I already understand that I'm fat, you don't have to keep mentioning it."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"Can you just shut up and let me eat?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair, "Fine." He was not ready for her pregnant hormones for next couple of months. He doesn't have the patience for it but he loved her and he had to go with it.

They ate in silence and she finished, "I'm done."

"You're not gonna get a second plate? It's a buffet." He said trying to get her to get more food to take advantage of the opportunity.

"So you can sit back and watch me get fat?"

"You're not, God your hormones are ridiculous."

"Ugh leave me alone." She said getting up and storming out of the restaurant. He sighed, paid for their food and walked to his car.

"Stop crying." He pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's fine, it wasn't you."

She sat back and wiped her tears, "We should go to Adam's house to tell him."

Eli drove off to his house. They arrived and knocked on the door and Alli opened the door, "Alli? Why are you here?" Clare asked.

"Drew invited me."

"Ah, got it." Alli moved aside to let them in. Drew, Adam, Alli and the couple were sitting in the living room.

"So why did you guys come over?" Adam asked.

"Uh Adam, I'm pregnant."

"Ha, real funny, I'm not that gullible." He didn't hear a laugh and looked up at her and saw she was serious.

"What? Really?" She nodded in response.

"Clare..." Alli hit her. "How dare you not tell me?"

"Sorry."

"That explains why you're wearing those ugly clothes."

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out.

"When did you guys even start having sex?" Drew asked.

"A while back." Eli responded.

They all nodded, "So you told your parents and all?"

"Yup got it all done, I'm already 3 months."

"Well you could barely notice." She smiled, "Thank you."

"So Eli…I can't believe you knocked her up." Drew said.

"Yup, pretty proud of myself too." Clare turned her head to him and glared at him.

"So how was it?"

"I mean the whole time she couldn't stop moaning my name and oh my god, when I-"

"Alright, enough." Clare interrupted.

"What? I think they deserve to hear how when I put my fingers in-" She covered his mouth with a pillow. "If you don't shut up, we are never; I mean NEVER having sex again so shut up."

"Fine." He held up his hand in defense.

"You guys are disturbing" Adam complained.

"My stomach hurts." Clare informed Eli.

"You wanna go to my house?" He asked and she nodded. They left their house and as soon as they got in, Clare hopped on the couch.

"Bring me a blanket." Eli playfully rolled his eyes and got a blanket from his room and sat on the floor watching her fall asleep.

"You're creeping me out."

He laughed, "I love watching you sleep."

"Well if you're gonna stay here, bring me some whip cream."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." He got up and got the whip cream out of the fridge. He gave it to her, she opened the can and sprayed it in her mouth and swallowed it. Eli opened his mouth widely.

"What?"

"Feed me." He said, she sprayed the whip cream in his mouth. His mouth was full and she kept spraying it. She soon stopped and laughed as Eli glared at her. She leaned in and licked all of the extra whip cream.

"Happy?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Now let me sleep." She pecked his lips and fell in a deep slumber.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG, HUMONGOUS SHOUTOUT TO EMILYLAKE90 AND ILOVETAYLORSWIFT13. THEY ARE MY MOST DEDICATED READERS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. THANK YOU**

"C'mon." Eli said pulling her to the hearse.

"I don't want to go; it's your family reunion, not mine."

"You're apart of my family so let's go." She sighed and got in the car, "It's gonna be so awkward." She groaned.

"It's gonna be fine, you don't even have to talk to them except say hi. My mom wants me there and if I'm gonna survive, I need you there."

"Okay." She responded.

About 2 hrs later, they arrived at his grandmother's house. They were meeting his parents there.

"Come, I'm gonna introduce you to my grandma." Clare groaned as Eli dragged her over.

"Hey grandma, this is my girlfriend, Clare."

"Hey sweetie." Grandma Goldsworthy took Clare into a hug and Clare awkwardly rubbed her back.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Eli and Clare went over to his parents, "Eli, Clarebelle, finally."

"Well if you waited for us to wake up, we wouldn't have been late." Eli defended.

"Just go sit down baby boy." Eli playfully rolled his eyes and him and Clare went to sit down. He excused himself to use the bathroom. Clare sat awkwardly waiting for Eli to return until a big, muscly guy approached her,

"Hey beautiful."

She looked up and weakly smiled, "Hi."

"I've never seen you during reunions."

"Oh, I'm not in your family, I'm just here with Eli." She explained.

"Ahh emo boy Eli?" Clare nodded.

"Your boyfriend?" And she nodded again and began to wonder what the hell was taking Eli so long.

He sat down next to her and began to get a bit too close, "You're really sexy."

"Uhm thank you, I guess." She said looking everywhere but him trying to find Eli.

He leaned into her as Clare leaned back, "Can you stop?" She politely asked.

He smashed his lips to hers and Clare pushed him off, "What the hell?"

"C'mon just hook up with me." He whispered. Clare looked at him like he was stupid. He pressed his lips to hers again and she kept trying to push him off but he was too big. She soon felt him pull back and realized Eli did it.

"What the hell? She's my girlfriend."

"And she's sexy as hell" He said winking at Clare.

Eli pushed him, "Shut the fuck up and leave her alone." Eli grabbed her hand and they went to sit on the porch in the front of the house.

"You alright?" Eli asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine now."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important." She weakly smiled.

"Clare…" He pleaded.

"He just said he wanted to hook up with me."

Eli's nose flared and he got up, "I'm gonna kill him." Clare pulled him back down, "No you're not, and you're not fighting at your family reunion."

He sighed and loosened up, "Fine, want some food?"

"Nah, I'm still full from this morning." Eli nodded and they began talking, laughing, having a normal conversation when Clare felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked behind Eli and saw his cousin, the same one who was hitting on, standing against a brick wall looking at her, licking his lips. She tried to ignore it but it was bothering her.

"Eli, he keeps staring at me."

"Who?" He asked clueless.

She looked at Eli's cousin, Bruce and Eli followed her eyes and saw him. Eli tried not to freak out but he didn't have the patience all the control.

"Eli, please don't do anything, let's just go for a walk or something." He nodded and they began making their way down the block.

"I'm sorry for making you come; I didn't know it would be so much trouble."

"It's not, it's just him. I don't even think he knew I was pregnant because if he did, I'm sure he would have left me alone." Clare said as she wrapped her arms around Eli as they continued walking.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired.

"C'mon, we're gonna head back home." Clare nodded and they made their way back to the house and hopped in Morty.

Clare leaned into Eli, laying her head in his lap; he stroked her curls as she fell asleep on his lap.

**6 months pregnant~**

They were driving to school, arriving in the parking lot.

"Everyone's gonna stare now that I'm extra huge."

"And if they say something, I'll punch them. Don't worry about it." Clare smiled and leaned against the window. Eli finally parked the hearse and they made their way to the building.

"You look so cute wobbling."

She pouted, "Hold my hand?" He smiled and took her hand as they made their way up the steps.

They arrived at their lockers and Clare tried to reach down to get her books and couldn't reach it. She sighed and Eli looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I can't reach my book."

"Don't worry about it, I got it." He leaned down and got it for her, "Thank you."

"You know…I haven't kissed you all day." Eli pointed out closing her locker.

"So I've realized." She smirked.

He smiled and leaned in to her, making her back up against the locker and pressed his lips against his. Their lips moved in sync and he pulled her waist closer to him when Clare groaned.

"What happened?" He asked pulling away.

"You hurt my stomach."

"I'm sorry." He said and pressed his lips to hers again making sure to keep his lower half back, not to hit the baby.

"Still with the PDA huh?" They turned, saw Adam and smirked.

"Why aren't you in class?" Eli asked.

"I could the same for you guys."

"We're always late, this is no surprise."

"Eli, are we skipping this period or what? We're already late." Clare pointed out.

"If you don't mind sure, we have English next so we can just so straight there."

Clare nodded and sat down against her locker reading a book. Eli sat down next to Clare, Adam on the other side of Eli. They talked about comics for most of the time to Adam changed the subject,

"So when are you…?" Adam asked.

"Would you shut up she's right there." He whispered.

"When?" Adam mouthed.

"I don't know, I need to find a ring." He quietly whispered.

"I hear whispering; I can't help but think you guys are talking about me." Clare interrupted.

Eli turned around to her, "Uhh nope, don't worry about it." He smirked and gave her a chaste kiss. She awkwardly nodded and continued to read her book.

"Wanna go after school?" Adam asked and Eli nodded.

**In English**

All three misfits walked into their class and took their seat in their normal positions. Clare tried to sit down but her stomach was too big.

She rolled her eyes and began to get frustrated. Her belly was getting in the way of everything.

She wobbled to the front of the class, "Ms. Dawes, do you happen to have a different desk I can sit, I can't fit in my old one."

Ms. Dawes nodded and removed herself from the classroom to retrieve Clare a desk. She came back and put it in her place, "Thank you."

Eli turned around to her, "Why'd you change it?"

"I couldn't fit."

Eli nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned back around.

XXXX

"Ready to go get your future wife her ring?" Adam asked standing in front of the jewelry shop.

"Not really but I have to do it sometime, I'm just really scared she's gonna say no."

"Whatever has happened to my cocky best friend?" Adam sarcastically asked.

"Shut up." Eli playfully hit him. "Let's go."

**Okay so a few things, I know it seems a bit rushed but I really want to get to when the baby is here so I'm trying to make it at a medium speed. And when they didn't go to class and sat in the hallway, I felt some of you might think that's weird cus teachers would know but they allow that in my school because the teachers don't know what kids have free periods and what not. And uh yeaa, next chapter I think I might have the proposal and another doctor visit? Maybe? Let me know, Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**EclareForever24 and degrassiluver, you guys review very often so thank you, Everyone just thankd do much, Enjoy**

"Dude, I'm scared shitless." Eli panicked waiting at their secret getaway for Clare to come.

"Why are you so scared? You know she's going to say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you so if she loves you she will."

"That's not necessarily true." Just as Adam was about to respond, Eli's phone began to ring and it was Clare.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm here, where exactly are you?"

"Where we usually come."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and soon Eli saw Clare walking up to him and his hands began to sweat.

"Hey Adam, I didn't know you were here." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll go now. Later guys." And Adam ran off. Clare turned back to Eli and questioned him, "What was that about?"

"Just Adam being Adam." He nervously giggled. She smiled and took his hands then pulled back, "Why are you sweating?"

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Clare, do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Okay good cus I love you too. I'm in love with you, I absolutely do not and cannot live without you, and you have changed me so much and made me so much stronger since we first met. You stick with me through all the crap and you still haven't given up on me. We have so much fun together and I love you so much. " Eli let out a breath and got on his knee and took the ring out his pocket and Clare already began to cry.

"Clare Edwards, will you marry me?" She squealed and wanted to jump on him so bad but knew her belly would get in the way.

"YEES! YEEEES, OHMYGOD, YES!" She gave him the biggest hug and squeezed him. She held the side of his face with both of her hands as they shared one of the most passionate kisses they've ever experienced.

Eli pulled back and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, "I love you."

"I love you too, this is beautiful. Thank you." She gave him one last kiss and they made their way out of their secret hideout. The setting was perfect, everything was perfect. She couldn't have been happier.

XXXXXX

Clare just left Eli and walked in her house, "Mom, he proposed." She squealed.

"Whoa what? Who did what?" She said trying to process it.

"Eli, he proposed." She showed her the ring.

"Ohmygod Clare, I'm happy for that but are you sure that you're ready for that?"

"I mean it can be a long engagement but I'm just really happy he did. Ohgod." She jumped all around. "We need to plan a baby shower. Ohmygod mom, Can you believe it? I'm getting married." She screamed as she ran upstairs and fell at the top of the steps, "Ahhh, crap."

Helen ran after her daughter, "What happened?"

"I fell on my belly." She teared. Helen helped her daughter up and helped her lie down on the bed.

"Mom, what do you think about me possibly living with Eli?"

"Wow uhm if that's really want you want, I won't reject the idea."

"Really?"

"Sure, I think it could be better for the baby if she or he can see his dad every day." She smiled and gave her a mom a big squeeze, "Thanks so much."

XXXXX

"Ready to find out?" Eli questioned as they sat in the wating area.

"I've been ready; I already know it's a girl so it's fine."

He smirked.

"Eli, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I could possibly, me and the baby, uhh-Can I move in with you?"

Eli's eyes widened, "Really?" She nodded.

"Sure, yeees." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Clare Edwards." The doctor called.

Clare got up with Eli following to the room. They lied Clare down and once again put the jell on her stomach, "Congrats, you guys are having a girl."

She smiled, "Momma knows best."

The doctor continued to move the monitor around Clare's stomach and his face dropped.

Eli's noticed it, "Is everything alright doc?"

"Your baby, its muscles, she isn't moving."

"Wait what?" Clare panicked.

"Don't worry the baby should be fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if the baby got diagnosed with a disorder when she's born."

"What? Why do you say that?" Clare cried.

"The baby can't move her arms, maybe because she doesn't have enough room but I'm not sure. Don't worry or freak just yet, we will have to wait until she is born."

Clare let the tears fall down, "Is it my fault? Did I something wrong to make her like this?"

"No, it wasn't you. It unfortunately happens and it is probably nothing, don't freak."

Clare nodded and wiped her tears and got up, "Thank you for everything doc."

Eli walked out the hospital with Clare, "Babe, what if our child does have a disorder?"

"We will make sure it's okay, it will be fine." He kissed the top of her head, "It will be okay, and I'm here for you guys."

XXXXXXX

"Babe, wake up." Eli shook her. It was about 2pm and people were about to arrive for the baby shower.

She groaned, "I want to sleep."

"Your baby shower is about to start."

"Can't we change the date?"

"Push it back any further and the baby will be here before we have it."

"Ugh fine." She pulled the blanket from her face, her hair a complete mess which caused Eli to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." She pouted. He smiled and gave her a kiss, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and got up heading in the shower. Once she finished, she put on leggings and a dress. She tied her hair back and already saw everyone in the living room. She revealed the biggest smile.

"Congratulations." They all screamed.

"Thank you." She went around thanking everyone and catching up with the people she hadn't seen in a while. After opening presents, stuffing their faces with food, the baby shower had come to an end.

"That's a lot of presents." Clare pointed out while closing the front door.

"I know, at least it's less stuff we'll have to buy ourselves."

She nodded, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Eli nodded and went upstairs with her. He kissed her right before she fell asleep. He snuck out of their room and walked down the hall trying to work on his surprise for her before morning.

She woke to see Eli wasn't in bed next to her. She tiredly got up and walked down the hall and heard noise. She opened up the guest room and her jaw dropped. Eli completely changed the room for Ariana. The walls were lime green and a light pink, 2 walls one color, and the other, the other color. He had the crib set up, rocking chair, book shelf for books she would read, a changing station. Then she looked at Eli, he was lying on the floor, covered in paint.

She smiled at herself that her boyfriend would work this hard for her and their baby. She sat down next to him and shook him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he weakly smirked at her.

"The room Eli, it's amazing."

He smiled and got up. "I worked on it all night for you, as you can tell." He gestured at his paint covered body.

"You're the best you know that right?"

He smirked, "I know." He gently placed his lips on top of hers, slowly moving in sync. Just one more month, and her life will changed forever with the birth of Ariana Goldsworthy.

**So how was it? Next chp will be 9mon. I'm really trying and I hope its good enough REVIEW. The part with the baby disorder, it was celebral palsy when its hard for the baby to move its muscles. Its usually diagnosed when theyre like 2 but I wanted some sort of emotional scene in here. I don't know if I'm gonna have the baby born with it or not, let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Degrassiluver15, you have been reviewing my stories for a while so thank you. You always leave the same review, is it just a coincidence or you do that on purpose? I was really curious but thanks for the reviews anyway.**

Eli and Clare were lying down on the couch watching a movie. Clare had been out of school for a while considering she was 9 months and was bound to have the baby any day now.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom." She got up and wobbled down the hall to the bathroom. She pulled down her pants and her jaw dropped.

"Eli…." She yelled and he came running in the bathroom. "What happened?"

"My water broke."

"What?" He yelled. "Are you sure it's not pee?"

"No, go get your mom." Eli ran upstairs to tell his mom and came back to Clare. She was now waiting for them, her heart beating really fast. Cece came running down the stairs with a baby bag.

"Let's go." They got Clare in the car and about two minutes with them being in the car, the pain started to kick in.

"Ahhh." She screamed, she grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed it. She began crying and screaming, practically ripping Eli's hand off.

"Mom, what do I do? She's crying."

"Its fine Eli, we'll be there in like 2 minutes. Keep holding her hand." Eli kept whispering in her trying to calm down. "It's okay, I love you, it's gonna be okay." But it didn't cause Clare to calm down any less. They arrived to the hospital and Clare couldn't even walk, the doctors had to pull out a stretcher to bring her inside the hospital. Eli and Cece followed suit.

Clare was about 2 hours into labor; the pain had subsided by now so she was calmed.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked.

"Fine for now, I just wish they would get her out already, I don't like waiting." He gave her a chaste kiss, "It's gonna be worth it, I love you."

"I love you too." The doctor soon came back into the room, "Okay Clare, we're gonna give you Pitocin to help speed up the labor."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at Eli, took his hand and smiled.

15 minutes later, there was nonstop screaming in this room. Clare was practically breaking Eli's bones from the pain from squeezing his hand, "God Clare, you're hurting me."

"I don't give a fuck." She yelled from frustration and the pain and squeezed his hand harder.

"Just two more pushes, Clare." The doctor informed her.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Babe, just two more. You can do it." He kissed her cheek. She squeezed her eyes close and gave another push.

"One more." The doctor encouraged, "One more."

"I can't, it fucking hurts. "She cried.

"One more Clare, just one. Count to 5 and push. The baby is right there." She took a deep breath and pushed letting out a scream and felt relieved once she felt the baby pop out.

She was breathing heavily and swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned to Eli, "We're never having kids again."

He smiled and wiped her tears, "I won't let you go through that pain again." And he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Here you go Clare, you're new born daughter, Congratulations." They had her wrapped up in a soft green blanket. She smiled and took her baby from the doctor, "Thank you."

"Clare." Dr. Martens called. "Yeah?" She turned her head to him. "You remember what I said about the baby's' muscles?"

She hesitantly nodded and was afraid of his next comment.

"She's fine now, but she may develop it as she grows older."

"Uhm what do I do when that happens? Do I just let her live like that?"

"When that time comes, you can bring her back and we'll see what we can do. Okay?"

Clare nodded and wiped the tear that fell down her face. "It's gonna be okay." Eli said wiping her tears.

She looked at her baby and began to tear for another reason, "I can't believe we're parents."

"Me either." Eli smiled looking at both his girls. Clare was talking to her baby as if she could understand every word she was saying. Eli took her hand and the baby wrapped her hand around one of EIi's fingers.

"You want to hold her?" Clare asked and he nodded. "Doctor Martens, can you let my parents and his parents in now? Please?"

"Sure, I'll go get them." Then Clare turned to Eli and saw him talking to Ariana and couldn't help but smile at him, he was gonna make an amazing father.

XXXXXXX

About 2 weeks from the birth, the doctors informed Clare she was allowed to go home. Eli was lying down in the chair sleeping and Ariana was on her other side in whatever the doctor placed her in. She shook Eli and he woke up, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can go home now."

"Really?" She nodded in response. She sat up from the bed, aching. "Can you pass me my bag?"

Eli got her bag and she pulled out some black sweats and a big t-shirt since she still had her baby belly.

She took off the gown and put on her clothes, when she had to pull her pants up above her butt she hopped down and instantly fell aching in her lower region, "God damn." She muttered.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"It still hurts." She said as she pulled up her pants and tying her messy hair up.

"Don't worry, when we get home you can lie down." She nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Can you get Ariana?" She asked.

Eli nodded and went around to get her. She was now covered and had a cute pink hat on her head since they were going outside; she was sleeping in Eli's arms.

"You ready? My mom said she's downstairs." Clare nodded and they made their way out of the hospital.

XXXXX

They were now walking in Eli's house. Clare headed straight upstairs so exhausted and Eli followed still holding Ariana.

Clare hopped in bed trying to fall to sleep as fast as possible. "Babe, should I keep her with us or in the crib?"

"Keep her here for now." She said. Eli lied sleeping Ariana down next to her mom. Clare wrapped her arm around her daughter and they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Eli was downstairs gathering their friends to come over to see their new baby. He called Adam, Alli, Fiona and Sav. They said they would be there in about 30 minutes, so they could surprise Clare.

In about 15 minutes, they were all there in the living room. "I'm gonna go wake her up, be quiet." Eli said as he went back up to their room.

"Clare…"He softly whispered.

"Clare…." He shook her a bit. She twist and turned until she opened her eyes, "Hmmm?"

"Can you come downstairs please?"

"For what?" She groaned.

"I want to show you something. Please." He begged.

"I'm tired." She said pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Please." He kissed her cheek. She groaned, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay and bring Ariana." He called out walking downstairs.

"She's coming down in a bit." He informed everyone. They sat quietly and Eli stood near the stairs for standby. He saw her coming down the stairs with Ariana, "What do you want?" She asked as she walked down the stairs, tiredly.

She reached the bottom and turned to see her friends in the living room as they yelled 'Congratulations'. She smiled, "Thank you guys." She gave Eli a chaste kiss and walked over to her friends.

XXXXX

They were talking, catching up when they heard crying. Clare looked down at her baby in her arms and realized she woke up.

She tried to hold her, Ariana's head leaning on her shoulder but it didn't work.

"Maybe she's hungry." Sav suggested. Clare turned slightly, lifting up her shirt and bra and fed her baby which caused the crying to stop.

"I'm kinda jealous of our daughter right now." Eli told her. Clare laughed, "Too bad, you'll get your turn again."

"Alright guys, too much info." Adam said covering his ears. Eli continued to catch up with his friends while Clare fed Ariana. When she was done, she fixed her shirt and began to try to burp her.

"Can I do it?" Alli asked.

"Sure." Clare handed her best friend the towel to lie on her shoulder and gave her Ariana. "Just be careful." Clare advised.

"Don't worry."

XXXXXX

About 2 hours later, Clare and Eli were upstairs after their guests had left about 45 minutes ago. Clare was feeding her again. For a new born, she sure did eat a lot.

A question was bothering Eli and he was tempted to ask, "You know how when we had sex, and I would suck on your breasts?" He asked bluntly.

She blushed and nodded. "If I was to do it now, would milk come out?"

She laughed and nodded. "That's so weird. Shouldn't there be a sensor so only milk comes out when the baby is drinking it."

"Well there isn't Eli."

"How does milk even get in there?" He said too confused about the female body.

"I don't know, will you just shut up?" She playfully ordered.

He moved next to her, "I can't wait to that belly goes down and we make love again." He whispered in her ear.

"And how are you so sure I want to?"

"Psht look at me." He gestured towards himself, "Of course you want to."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "We will, sooner than you would expect."

**Wow so this sucked, I never realized how hard pregnancy stories actually are. But this is probably the longer chapter so far so that's a plus. Hope you enjoyed and review**


	8. Chapter 8

Eli and Clare were lying in bed. It was about 2 am when they heard Ariana crying in her room. Clare groaned and pulled the covers off which woke up Eli.

"Why are you up?" He asked tiredly.

"She's crying."

"I got her, just go back to sleep." Eli kissed her cheek as he walked next door to her room and saw Ariana crying in her crib. He sighed as he picked her up; trying to get her to fall back to sleep but the crying wouldn't stop. Eli sat in the rocking chair for about a half hour and she was still crying. He began to grow worried because no baby cries for this long without falling asleep especially at 2 am. He decided to walk back in their room to tell Clare, "Babe."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you feed her? I think she's hungry, she won't stop crying."

Clare sighed as she sat up wiping her tired eyes. She took her daughter out Eli's arm and held her. She lifted her shirt up to feed her but it didn't do anything. Clare tried to put her breast in Ariana's mouth but she didn't want it and continued to cry.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, should we take her to the hospital?" Clare asked.

"Its 2 am."

"So…? Hospitals are open 24|7."

"Alright." Eli took his daughter in his arms, "Get dress, I'll get her dress." He told Clare and she nodded. She slipped on some sweats and a hoodie while Eli was in Ariana's room putting her clothes on. He grabbed some of his own clothes, slipped them on and they wasted no time in heading for the hospital.

They put their names on the list and impatiently waited until the doctor called their name. The doctor led them to the room and asked what the problem was.

"She has been crying for like the last 2 hours."

"Okay, lay her down." Eli gently laid his daughter down and the doctor ran a remote type object over body as she cried even more. It scanned the inside of her body, basically the skeleton of her body and the doctor stopped at her arms.

He went over it several times, "Your daughter has cerebral palsy."

Clare's eyes widened, "What? The doctor said she wouldn't even get it until she's like 3."

"It seems like it came much earlier than expected."

"Is it really that painful where she's gonna keep crying?" Eli asked the doctor.

"She just needs to stay in her for a couple days, we need to give her some medicine and see what we can do to get her muscles moving. Her joints are messed up."

Clare nodded as tears filled her eyes, "So what now?"

"Either I can start working now or you guys can come back in the morning for your usual doctor?"

Clare turned to Eli, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well we can't just let her cry all this time." Clare nodded and turned to the doctor, "Can you guys start now?"

The doctor nodded, "We just need you guys to wait in the waiting room until we at least get her sleeping with the medicine." Clare nodded as her and Eli walked out and sat in the chairs. She instantly leaned into his shoulders and began crying, "I can't believe this."

Eli ruffled his hands through her hair, "It's gonna be fine, they're taking care of her." He kissed the top of curls, "I love you and everything's is going to be fine. I promise."

Clare sobbed in Eli's shoulder until she soon fell asleep in them.

About 5 hours later, approx. 7 am, the doctor came back out.

"Your daughter is asleep, the medicine is working, and do you want to come in?" Eli nodded and woke Clare up.

They went to their room and saw their child sleeping with an IV in her arm. "I can't believe this is happening and she was practically just born." Clare said.

"Your daughter will be fine, we just need for her to stay here a couple days and her joints will be working normally." Clare and Eli weakly smiled at the doctor as he stepped out of their room.

"I have a feeling it was something I did during the pregnancy that made her this way, it doesn't just happen." Clare cried.

"You didn't do anything and it does just happen. It's neither of our faults." Clare sighed and wiped her tears as she fell asleep again next to her daughters' hospital bed.

**3 weeks later~**

Ariana was just fine, the doctors helped with her joints and her arms were moving normally. She had to stay in the hospital bed for about a week and it was worth it. Everything was going smoothly.

Eli and Clare were cuddling on the couch and Ariana was in her high chair eating.

"Eli, when are we gonna get married?" She asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to wait until Ari was at least 3 or something, when she's able to walk so she can be our flower girl."

Clare smiled and turned to him, "I agree." And gave him a peck of his lips which caused Ariana to laugh.

Clare turned to her daughter," You think that's funny?"

And Ariana giggled. Clare slammed her lips to Eli's and they slowly moved over each other and Ariana was heard in the background laughing. Clare pulled back from Eli and ran over to her daughter, "You think that's funny? Huh?" She said tickling her causing the baby to laugh hysterically.

Clare smiled and held her daughter on her waist. Ariana began to playfully hit Clare's breasts.

"I think she's hungry." Eli pointed out.

"She is going to be so fat when she's older." Clare said as she sat down feeding her baby.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself.

"What happened?" Eli asked. "She bit me."

Eli softly laughed, "I taught her well." Which caused to playfully glare and slap him on the arm.

"You better stop with the dirty jokes."

"Fine." He responded as he stuck his tongue out at her. "I need to get ready for work." He said as he went to their room. Clare took Ariana out of her highchair and sighed as laid down on the couch with her knowing Eli was going to start working a lot now to take care of them.

Eli came down stairs with just sweats and shirt, nothing fancy considering he would be working with cars.

He kissed her and kissed his child's forehead, "I'll be back tonight, and I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered considering he was already half way out the door.

XXXXX A week later~

It was about midnight and Clare was laying in her and Eli's bed with Ariana at her side sleeping. He got off of work at 9 and she was trying to figure out why he wasn't home yet. She couldn't go to sleep knowing he was safe in the house. As if on cue, she heard the front door open.

She heard him walking up the steps and into the room, "What are you still doing up?" Eli asked.

"Where were you?"

"At work…"He said as if that was the obvious answer.

"You get out at 9, what took so long? I couldn't go to sleep."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, "I went to the bar."

"Why?"

"I wanted a drink, it's a long day. Calm down." He said as he stripped down to his boxers."

He tried to get in the bed but she gently shoved him back, "What?" He asked.

"You're not sleeping in here, you're dirty."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and she's sleeping, you're gonna wake her up, just go downstairs."

"You're seriously kicking me out of my own bed?" He questioned.

She didn't respond and began to look down at her daughter and began to tear. Eli noticed it and sat at the edge of the bed, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head as she wiped her tears, "I'm fine."

"You're not just crying for no reason, please tell me."

She looked up to him and began to tear again, "Are you—are you cheating on me?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"I know you didn't go to the bar, you don't even smell like alcohol."

"That's because I only smell like it if I get more than one drink and I only had one."

"Why does it take you 3 hours to go to the bar?"

He sighed, "I was just hanging out there, watching the game. There's no one else, I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She muttered.

He smirked, "I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her lips and headed downstairs.

XXXXXX

Eli was at work all day, obviously. Clare didn't want to stay in the house and decided to take Ariana out. She was about 5 weeks old now. She got her dressed, put her in the stroller and left the house.

They were on the way to the park when Clare walked past the bar Eli always goes to. She went in to the bartender. It was about midday so there was no one really in it.

"Hi Reggie. Was Eli in here last night?"

"Your boyfriend Eli?" Reggie asked and Clare nodded in response.

"Not that I know of, I haven't seen in a while."

"Were you here last night?" She asked.

"Yea, all night."

"Uhmm-" She hesitated. "Okay, Thanks." She walked out the bar with her daughter, her eyes filled with unshed tear.

She took out her phone and called Eli, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"At work."

"Can I come by?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm working and it's not good for Ariana to be around all this stuff."

"Okay."

"You alright?"

"Yes, bye." And she hung up making her way to Eli's job anyway.

She got to his job and saw the manager she assumed because if his different attires from everyone else, "Hey, do you know where's Eli?"

"Who are you?"

"His fiancé."

"Uh yeah, he's in the back. You can't go back there with the stroller." She took Ariana out the stroller and held her on her hips as she walked to the back of the mechanic shop. She saw a room that said employees only and assumed this is what the manager was referring too.

She twisted the knob and opened the door and she immediately felt pain rush over it. Eli had a girl sitting on his lip, her shirt was off and they were making out.

Clare couldn't even move, she stood still waiting for someone to pinch her to tell her it was all a dream. But it never happened. The tears fell down her cheek as she walked out.

"Clare, wait." Eli called out.

**So longer chapter than usual. Don't hate on Eli, well you can because he obviously made a mistake but I just love him so much. But yeah, how was this chapter? It was kinda a lot of topics in it. But review. And I got the beginning from emilylake90 SO HUGE THANK YOU**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't want you guys to hate Eli for long**

"Babe, stop!" Eli ran after her after she sped out of his workplace. Clare put Ariana back in her stroller and began to quickly walk until Eli caught her arm,

"Stop walking."

"Don't touch me." She said as she pulled her arm away.

"I'm telling you it's not what it seems."

"How can you hurt me like that? I thought you loved me, especially now that we have a child. Seriously? What did I do wrong?" Clare said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. I didn't….it's just, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Eli, you were cheating on me."

"I wasn't, she was in their changing into her clothes for work and I went in there without knowing she was there and she attached me and kissed me, I promise."

"But you were kissing back."

"That I admit was a mistake, but I didn't start it. I love you, I promise I wasn't cheating."

"And what about yesterday?"

"I was at the bar, I told you."

"I went there, Reggie said you weren't there."

"I didn't go that one. Just please believe me, I would never do that. You can go ask her."

Clare took in a deep breath, wiped her tears and gave Eli the stroller and walked inside. She found the girl putting her shirt back on into some clothes for work.

"Excuse me?" Clare said and the girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Quick, Go." She said.

"Uhm okay, what's with you and Eli?"

"Nothing, really."

"Then why were you guys making out?" She asked.

"Ehh, I just felt like kissing him."

"You just felt like it? What the hell, you just go around kissing random guys?"

"Yeah, why not right?" She laughed. "Who are you to him anyway?"

"Uhmm, his sister." She lied hoping she could get more out of her if she fibbed.

"So this was the first time something's happened between you guys?"

"Yeah." She said closing her locker and walking out. Before she could completely make her way out Clare stopped her, "You know he has a girlfriend right?"

"Oh I know, he talks about her all the time. She's pretty lucky but yeah I know, he just doesn't shut up about her. I'll see you later." She said and walked out to go fix on a car.

_What a slut_. Clare thought as she walked out to go meet up with Eli.

Eli saw her coming out and weakly smiled, "All good?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I jumped too conclusions."

"It's fine, I understand." He said as he gave her a kiss. "Now let's go, I'm taking my girls out." Clare smiled as Eli led the way.

XXXXXX

Clare, Ariana and Eli were in this fancy restaurant that they happened to stumble upon. Clare was feeding Ariana mash potatoes and both Clare and Eli had some fancy dishes.

"So…I was hoping we could kind of go out tonight." Clare said.

"I have to work."

"Please….just for tonight. We haven't been out in forever. Eli, please do this for me."

"…..Alright." He answered not being able to say no to her when she begged.

"Thank you so much." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Where would we go?" Eli asked.

"The club….." She slightly suggested.

"Sure, we just have to leave Ariana with my mom."

XXXXXXX~

Eli and Clare were getting ready to go out. Clare had on a fitted black dress and heals and was fixing her hair in the bathroom, she has one side pinned up.

"Babe, c'mon." Eli called from downstairs. She groaned as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Eli was lying on the couch with Ariana on his lap.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded in response. Eli gave Ariana to his mom, said their goodbyes and made their way out and got in Morty.

"You know you look really beautiful. I'm glad your baby belly went down."

"Thank you and me too." She said leaning over to give him a kiss. "And you look very cute yourself." He smirked in response. He was wearing his usual wardrobe except he wore a gray button down.

Soon they arrived at the club and they made their way to the bar.

"What do you want?" Eli asked in her ear over the loud music.

"Whatever you're having."

"You sure? I'm getting alcohol." And she nodded in response.

Eli ordered their drinks and waited for the bartender to come back. "You look really sexy." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand up her dress.

"Thank you." She said giving him a kiss on his neck.

"Here you guys go." They both took their drinks and sipped on it until Clare started excessively coughing.

"You alright?" Eli asked as he patted her back.

"That's disgusting."

"I knew you wouldn't like it, you want a coke or something?"

She nodded as Eli ordered her another drink. She got it they sipped down their drinks and headed for the dance floor.

Eli leaned against the wall and turned Clare around so her back was pressed against his front. She began to move against him to the beat of the music; it was instant friction between the couple. Clare's hand softy gripped the back of his neck.

"Grind harder…please." He whispered in her ear. She moaned at the sound of his love-struck voice and moved even harder against him. Eli began to kiss down her neck to her jaw. Clare moved her lips closer to his as his moved closer to hers. She turned around so she was fully facing him. They were teasing each other to see who would crack first. They were so close; they could feel each other breathing on their skin. They glanced from eyes to lips. Clare placed the lightest kiss on his lips and it felt as if feather touched it, teasing him even more.

"I love you." Eli whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She trailed her hand down his chest still not breaking eye contact.

Her hands moved passed his belt and over his clothed erection. She rubbed her hand over it and this caused Eli to lose his power. He leaned into her lips and they softly and gently began to kiss. Eli slipped his tongue in his mouth as he picked Clare up, her legs now around his waist. They began playing with each other's tongues as Eli gripped Clare's hips. She soon pulled back breathless, breathing heavily against his skin.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"12, why?"

"C'mon." She said as she hopped off of him and tugged at his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"What, already? Why?"

"Do you want to make love to me or not?" Clare asked. Eli's eyes widened and he was now the first one speeding out of the club.

**Short I'm sorry. Okay so I might just continue from here or do when Ariana is like 3 years because I wanna do it till she's older but if I keep going at this pace I won't ever finish. And I'm sorry for typos in the last chapter, they're so frustrating. But I hoped you enjoyed review **


	10. Chapter 10

Eli woke up that morning happier than ever. Him and Clare had made love last night and it's been a while so he was surely happy. He saw her bare body lying next to him and simply smiled to himself. He kissed her cheek and got up, putting boxers on and going to get his daughter. He went downstairs and put her in her high chair as he made Ariana some oatmeal and made biscuits, eggs and bacon for him and Clare. He made Clare a plate and placed it in the microwave since she was still asleep. He sat in front of Ariana as he fed her and fed himself at the same time.  
>"Is it good?" Eli asked. She didn't respond but continued to eat the oatmeal off the spoon. They both soon finished and Eli placed their dishes in the sink.<p>

He took her out of the high chair and they sat on the living room floor, both of them playing with her toys. She had barbies and the dollhouse. She basically tried to eat everything including her toys.

"Nooo, no." Eli said taking the doll out of her mouth. "Play with it." Eli began to move the dolls around to show her how to do it. "Got it?" He asked and Ariana playfully smacked his nose.

"Have it your way." He teased and gave her back her dolls. She began to suck on the head of the toy again as Eli just shook his head. Soon footsteps were heard coming down the steps. He looked up and saw Clare coming down and he weakly smiled, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "I'm hungry." She pointed out.

"I made you breakfast, it's in the microwave."

"Well that's very sweet of you." She said walking over to the microwave retrieving her food.

"Well I love you so…" She looked back to him and smiled, getting a cup of orange juice and hopped on the couch and began eating.

Eli continued to play with the dolls trying to hint at Ariana the correct way to play with it. She then threw the doll at Eli's face which made Clare laugh.

"That's not funny, that's abuse." He kidded.

"Well it's pretty funny to me." He smiled and hopped on the couch with her, "You sure you okay? You're not sore right?"

"No, I promise I'm good. "She smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss.

**XXXXX~Ariana currently 3 years old**

"C'mon, say mama, please. "Clare begged as she lay on the couch with Ariana in her lap.

"Dada." Ariana responded

"No, Ma-ma." She enunciated the syllables. "Please, I want to show daddy you can say it."

Ariana giggled, "Dada" Clare sighed and gave up and at the moment, Eli walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful girls." He directed to his fiancé and daughter.

"Hello there." Clare smiled. He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Dada." Ariana squealed and held her arms out. Eli smiled and picked her up, "Hey cutie." And he kissed her.

"She so favors you, it's not fair." Clare pointed out.

"She probably just misses me since I'm barely here."

"I tried to get her to say mama and she wouldn't." Clare pouted.

"Don't worry, she will." Eli gave her a chaste kiss and walked upstairs with his daughter.

**Xxxxx**

"Say mama." Eli said he said sitting on his bed. He felt bad for Clare since she was kind of jealous that Ariana favored him.

"Dada." She said as she played with Eli's fingers.

"Please." Eli begged. He got one of her dolls and showed it to her. She tried to reach for it but Eli pulled his hand back, "Say mama and you can get it."

"Dollie." She pouted.

"You can have dollie if you say mama. C'mon, ma-ma."

"Ma." She said.

"Say it twice."

"I want Dollie." She said reaching for it again.

"Say mama first."

"Ma-ma." Eli's eyes widened, "Say it again."

"Ma-ma." She said as if they were two separate words. "Yes." He smiled. He picked her up and ran downstairs and Clare was cooking.

"Whoa, why are you so excited?" Clare asked.

"You'll see, say it Ariana." She looked at her daddy confused.

Eli held up the dollie, "Say it."

"Ma-ma." Clare's eyes widened, "Ohmygod, how did you do that?" She squealed giving him a hug.

"I have methods." He smirked.

Eli pointed to Clare, "That's mama." Ariana looked at Clare, "Mama, I want dollie." Clare smiled and looked at Eli and he gave her the doll. Eli put her down and she wobbled and walked as she went to the living room.

Eli put his arm around her waist, "You're welcome." She smiled and put her arm around neck, "Thank you."

He leaned down and captured her lips. Their lips slowly moved over each other's. Eli glided his tongue in her mouth and Clare wasted no time in returning it. They were interrupted when someone was tugging at Clare's pants. They pulled back and looked down at their daughter,

"Play with my dollies." The daughter said looking up at her parents. They smiled and went to the living room. The family sat down on the carpeted floor and played with Ariana's toys. It was the perfect photo op.

**Short but the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter is probably gonna be like 6 years old. Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ariana-6 years. Eli and Clare are technically liked 23 and 24 and live in their own house**

"Ariana, go get dressed." Clare said after coming out the shower. She had got a job when Ariana was about 4 since the daycare had her she didn't need to take care of her all the time. She was now in first grade. Ariana ran to her room to get dressed while Eli and Clare were getting dressed in their room.

"What time do you have to be to work?" Eli asked putting on some pants.

"At 10." She responded putting on a dress shirt. She got a job as editor of soon to be published books and Eli had managed to changed his work hours to 9 to 5. It was about 9:30 am now. They were all dressed. Ariana had on a green dead hand shirt similar to the one Eli has. She had on jeans and simple converse. Her hair was like Clare's so the everything was curly with the exception of the bang, which was straightened.

"I'm ready Mommy." Clare grabbed her purse and Eli followed them out. Eli began driving to Ariana's daycare and soon arrived, "I'll bring her inside." Eli offered so he could keep things moving quickly since he was late. Clare nodded and Eli went to the other side of the car.

"Bye Mommy." She gave Clare a kiss and ran into the building with Eli following. Eli soon came back out and hopped in the car, "You want to get some coffee before I drop you off?"

She nodded. They soon arrived in Starbucks. Eli quickly got her coffee and they hopped back in the car making his way to her job.

"I'll see you later." She said giving him a kiss, grabbed her coffee and made her way to her office building. Eli nodded and drove off.

**XXXXX Ariana in school**

"Hey" She smiled hugging her friend Lily.

"Hi. How was your weekend?" Lily asked.

"It was fun; I went to amusement park with my mommy and daddy." She smiled. Soon a guy named Tyler came up to them.

"Hey guys." He said sitting on the carpet next to him. Ariana looked at him, blushed and muttered a 'Hi.'

"I'm having a birthday party Saturday; do you guys want to come?" Tyler asked.

Both Lily and Ariana nodded and Tyler walked off to tell more people about his party. Ariana looked at him as he walked away.

"Ariana, you okay?" Lily asked breaking her from the daze she was in.

"Uhm-yeah, I'm fine." Lily looked and followed Ariana's gaze, "You so like Tyler." Lily pointed out.

"What? No, of course n-not." She stuttered.

"You do, I mean you blushed when he came over here and you can't stop looking at him."

"I mean can you blame me? He's so cute." She gazed at him, his light brown curly hair, freckles, perfect teeth, green eyes. He was perfect.

"He is kind of cute." Lily added in.

"You should come to my house after school."

"Okay." Lily responded.

Ariana nodded and the teacher got their attention to start their day.

**XXXXX**

"Ariana, your father is here." Ms. Patterson called, daycare advisor. Ariana ran over to hug her dad's leg and he picked her up.

"How was your day sweetie?" Eli asked.

"It was fun, daddy can Lily come over today?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ariana got down and ran over to Lily, "He said yes." They both squealed and grabbed their bags. Before they could make their way out, Tyler stopped them.

"Guys, don't forget to ask your parents."

Lily responded with an 'I won't.' While Ariana blushed and nodded.

**XXXXXX**

"Do you think your dad's gonna say yes?" Lily asked Ariana as they both laid on Ari's bed.

"I don't know, I hope so." She let out a sigh.

**XXXX Downstairs**

Eli was lying on the couch and he heard the front door open and turned to it.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked.

"It was good." Clare said kicking off her shoes. "I'm tired." She walked over to him and sat at the edge of the couch, "Where's Ari?"

"Upstairs, she has a friend over." Clare nodded and went upstairs when she heard their conversation.

"But do you think he likes me? He probably doesn't." Ariana said.

"Why wouldn't he? You're so pretty. I'm sure he does, maybe you'll find out at the party."

"I don't know if I could wait that long." Ariana argued when Clare interrupted them, " Hey guys."

"H-hey mom." Ariana said scared that her mom heard the conversation.

"So what's this party I hear of?"

"Uhm this boy in my class is having a birthday party."

Clare went and sat on the bed, "And you like him?"

Ariana looked down and nodded. "Why are you embarrassed?" Clare asked.

"Because you're my mom."

Clare laughed, "You are too young to have a boyfriend but I'm not gonna stop you from liking a boy."

Ariana nodded in response, "So can I go his birthday party?"

"I'll see, I'll go ask daddy."

"Noo,nooo." Her daughter quickly stopped her. "Don't tell him about the boy."

"I won't, I'll just tell him about the party."

Ariana nodded and hugged her mom. Clare went downstairs and Eli was still lying down.

"Babe, Ariana wants to go to her friend's birthday party Saturday."

"Sure, what friend?" He asked.

"His name is Tyler, I think."

"It's a boy?" Eli asked now sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, but he's a friend Eli."

"Fine, she can go." Clare smiled and kissed him and went upstairs to tell her daughter the news.

**XXXXX Saturday**

"Mommy, help me pick something cute." Clare got off her daughter's bed and went through the closet.

"Do you want to wear a dress, skirt or pants?" Clare asked her daughter.

"A dress, I think he will like a dress." She blushed.

Clare smiled at her daughter and picked out a soft green, cotton dress with flowers at the bottom of it. She picked out a white cardigan for her daughter and some white flower sandals.

"How's this?" She showed her daughter.

"Perfect." Ariana smiled and thanked her mom and got dressed.

**XXXXX**

The party was at his house. Clare had dropped her daughter off telling her to use their house phone to call her when the party was over and it was an advantage for Clare and Eli so they can have some alone time.

"Do you see him?" Ariana asked holding his gift.

"Yea, he's right there." Lily pointed. They both walked over to him, "Hey Tyler." Ariana nervously said.

Tyler turned around, "Hey guys, thanks for coming." She handed him the gift and he thanked her. They played several games such as pin the tail on the donkey, limbo and several other kiddy games.

They settled down and were now eating birthday cake. "Should I go talk to him?" Ariana asked.

Lily quickly nodded with cake smudged all around her mouth. Ariana turned around and saw her crush talking to her girl and he kissed her cheek, her heart dropped. She turned back to Lily, "I guess he likes someone else." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Her friend took her into a hug. Ariana had a tear fall down her cheek, "I don't like boys."

"Me either, just because of this." Lily said trying to cheer her friend up. Someone soon interrupted them, "Hey Ariana." She looked and saw Tyler.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you please?" He weakly smiled. She looked at Lily weirdly and went over to talk to him.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay? You don't look like you're having fun." Tyler pointed out.

"Why do you care?" She muttered.

"Because I want to make sure the prettiest girl at my party is having fun." She looked up at him and questioned him, "What?"

"I want to make sure you're having fun."

"But you called me pretty." Tyler bluntly nodded in response.

"But why? What about the girl you kissed?"

"Oh Jessica? That's my sister." He laughed and Ariana instantly felt stupid. "Oh." She muttered.

"Yeah." He smiled. A silence fell among them until Tyler broke it, "I like you."

She looked up and blushed a deep red, "Uhm, I-uh, I like you too."

He smiled and leaned into kiss her on the cheek. He pulled back and was looking in her eyes. He leaned into her lips and pecked them. She pulled back and squealed covering her mouth and Tyler simply smiled at himself.

"Thanks." She blushed not really knowing what to say.

"You're welcome."

"Uhm where's your house phone? I think I should call my mom now."

He went in the living room and handed it to her. In about 15 minutes, Clare had arrived to pick up her daughter and her friend.

Ariana and Lily were about to leave when Tyler pulled Ariana back a bit, "I'll see you in school."

She nodded and smiled. He kissed her on a cheek and she walked out with a blush. They walked out and hopped in a cab.

"So I'm guessing Tyler likes you." Clare pointed out to her daughter. Ariana blushed and Lily answered for her, "He does."

Ariana looked at her friend and playfully hit her, "Hush."

"So he does?" Clare questioned.

Ariana nodded, "He told me just please don't tell daddy but he…he kissed me."

"Whoa what?" Clare questioned. "Like on the lips?" Ariana nodded.

"Baby, you can't be kissing guys. You're only 6."

"But you knew I liked him."

"That doesn't mean I knew you were going to kiss him."

"Mom! C'mon, why are you being so mean?"

"Ariana, you cannot keep kissing him. Do you understand?" Clare asked.

"Fine." She muttered.

**XXXXXX**

Clare and Eli were lying in bed and she was rubbing her hands along his chest.

"Babe, are you still awake?" She asked Eli.

"Yea, what happened?"

"It's about Ariana."

"What about her?"

"At the party….her crush, he kissed her." She felt Eli's chest tightened, "What?"

"He kissed her on the lips."

"How did you avoid telling me this piece of information until now?"

"Eli, calm down." She said.

"My 6 year old daughter had her first kiss. How do you expect me to calm down?"

Eli got out of the bed and went to Ariana's room. "Eli, calm down." She followed after him to stop him.

He opened the door to Ariana's room. "You kissed a boy?" He asked her.

Ariana turned to her dad, terrified and then to her mom, "Mom, you told him?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he would freak out."

"Ariana, answer me." Eli said furious.

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry." She teared. Lily was sitting on the bed watching all of this happen before her.

Eli calmed down and took in deep breaths, "Its fine but you know you can't have a boyfriend."

"I know, Mommy told me." He looked to Clare and weakly smiled.

"And you can't kiss this guy either. You can like him, that's fine. But nothing else, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's fine." He went over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and wished her and her friend a goodnight. He and Clare made their way back into their room, "Sorry I freaked. "Eli said.

"It's fine." She gave him a kiss.

"I can't believe she already likes boys."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Just imagine the day she has a boyfriend." Clare said.

"Oh god, don't even say that." He said and groaned. Clare slightly laughed, "Well we have a while till that happens." She captured her lips with his and they slowly moved over each other until she pulled back, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Next chapter will be when Ariana is about 13 possibly. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**WURDZFROMTHEHEART, MARRY ME NOW. YOU LEFT SO MANY REVIEWS, THE SMILE STILL HASN'T LEFT MY FACE. YOU ARE AMAZING SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. FOLLOW HER GUYS AT JUSTINKELLYARMY. AND I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE THIS SOON BUT SHE MADE ME WITH PERFECT REVIEWS.**

14 years old~

Eli and Clare were lying in their bed. Ariana had a friend over as usual. She had a boyfriend at this point for about 4 months, both Clare and Eli knew. They were fine with it as long as nothing were happening between them.

"We should go out tonight." Eli randomly said.

"And where would we go?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, we could go to eat or something. We can take Ariana and her friend."

"Alright."

"I'll go tell them." Clare nodded and Eli got out of the bed making his way to Ariana's room. He knocked on the door, "Yea? Come in."

He opened the door and saw them on her laptop, "You guys busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Do you guys want to go out to eat?"

"Lily was actually going home in a few."

"Oh, okay, do you still want to go then Ariana?"

"Yeah, but dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Caleb come?" She asked a bit hesitant.

"Uhm sure, just be ready in like an hour or so."

Ariana nodded and Eli went back to his room.

**XXX**

Why would you do that?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"You know how your dad gets with boys."

"I know, but Caleb asked me to hang out today so I figured he could just come with us."

"Then you better pray to everything it doesn't get awkward." Ariana weakly smiled and instantly became nervous of how her dad would act.

**XXXXXX**

Where is he?" Eli asked as they waited outside of his house.

"He's coming in a sec dad, just wait." As if on cue, Caleb came running out his house hopping in the car.

"I'm sorry." Caleb apologized breathless. "My mom was holding me up."

"It's fine." Clare responded. As they began driving away, Ariana leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and he smiled at her. Caleb was pretty tall about 5'6 which made him about 3 inches taller than Ariana. He had hair similar to Eli's, blue eyes, a tanned face, a complexion similar to Fitz.

Ariana leaned into Caleb and he wrapped his arm around her. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him another kiss. They interlocked hands and about 10 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant.

The waiter took them to a booth. Clare and Eli sat across from Ariana and Caleb. They were looking through the menu trying to find what they wanted. They all settled on their meals and waited for the waiter to come back and take their order.

"So Caleb…" Eli began. "How are you treating my daughter?"

"Uhm r-really good, I would say." He nervously responded. Ariana took his hand under the table and squeezed it letting him know it was gonna be okay.

"You're not being sexual with her, are you?"

"Dad!" Ariana squealed.

"What? It's a simple question."

"Uh no sir, we're far too young."

"Hmphh. Good response." Thankfully the waiter came just in time and took their orders. The waiter took their menus leaving them to wait for their food.

"Uhm I'm gonna go the bathroom." Ariana excused herself. Clare began to get up, "Don't bother him." And she followed her daughter to the bathroom.

"Can you believe dad? He's being so embarrassing." She groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry." She hugged her daughter.

"What if Caleb leaves me because he's afraid of Dad?"

"Who's gonna be afraid of your dad? I doubt it sweetie, its fine."

Ariana took a deep breath and followed her mom out to their table.

"You okay? Ariana asked her boyfriend as she sat back down. He nodded and weakly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for my dad." She whispered.

"Its okay, Im fine." He whispered back.

The waiter soon arrived with their foods and they wasted no time in digging in. Dinner went smoothly. They would exchange conversation and Eli decided not to interrogate Caleb anyone. He was obviously nervous and wanted him just to have a good time at dinner so he dropped it.

Eli took out some money and placed it on the table, "You guys good?" He asked them all. They nodded and quickly made their way back to the car.

**XXXX**

"So Caleb here we are."

"Thanks a lot, I had a good time."

"No problem." Clare said.

"Can I walk him to the door?" Ariana asked.

"Go ahead." Clare responded. She smiled and her and her boyfriend made their way to his front door.

"Again, I'm really sorry about my dad, it's just the way he is."

"I told you its fine; it got better towards the end. But thank you, I had a good time and let me know if your parents approve of me." He laughed.

"Will do." She smiled.

"Do you think your parents will care if I kiss you?"

"It doesn't matter." She leaned into his lips and captured them. He moved his arms around her waist bringing her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb bit on her lip and just as he was about to deepen it, the honking of the horn interrupted them.

She sighed and pulled back, "I'll call you later." He nodded and gave a quick kiss and went inside as Ariana made her way back into the car.

"Jeez dad, you couldn't hold out for like 3 more seconds." She said closing the door after her.

"I wanted to make sure you could breath." She playfully rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she leaned against the window, remembering the kiss.

**XXXXXX**

They were back in the room lying down about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Clare called. The door opened and it was Ariana.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"I just want to thank you guys for not like torturing him. Thanks…..alot." They both smiled, "You're welcome."

"So dad, are you like okay with him now?"

He looked at her and smirked, "He's a good kid."

Ariana smiled at them and made her to her room.

"We raised her so well."

Clare smiled and nodded and gave him a kiss, "I agree."

**XXXX**

Ariana lay down on her bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and texted Caleb.

_They like you. I hoped you liked them because I don't want to lose you. You are amazing, Goodnight (:_

_-Ari_

**I don't know about you guys but I love overprotecting Eli. Next chapter Ariana is 17. And for the reviewer about the last chp, I'm sorry if you thought it was unrealistic and I apologize but I hope this one was better for you. Review guys**


	13. Chapter 13

**I like this LIKE A LOT. And I realized that I said in this story they would have a wedding when shes about 3 so she can be the flower girl but I didn't realize I skipped over that. DO YOU GUYS STILL WANT A WEDDING THOUGH SHE'S OLDER NOW, LET ME KNOW. And she's 17 in this chapter btw**

"I'm coming over."

"What? No." But before Caleb could hear her response, he hung up. That was 45 minutes go. She heard light banging on her window and went over to open it.

"My parents are here, you idiot."

"Then you'll have to be quiet." She rolled her eyes, both make falling back on the bed, kissing.

XXXX

"I don't have a condom."

"Seriously? You couldn't say that before we got naked?"

He simply shrugged. She playfully rolled her eyes and got up, "I'll be right back." She grabbed her robe off the door and made her to her parents bathroom

She looked through the cabinets and found a box of condoms. She took them and quickly made her back to her room.

"I don't know if it'll fit but I found these." She threw her robe on the floor and lay in the bed. Caleb opened up to the wrapper and attempted to slip it on.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked.

"Why would I know? Is there even a wrong way to do it?"

"I wouldn't know, no one taught me and you're my first so…."

"I wish we could ask my dad."

"And have him kill me? No thanks." Caleb finally got it on.

"You ready?" He asked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "Just be gentle." He nodded and slowly pushed into her.

XXXXX

Eli groaned and woke up. He woke Clare up who was sleeping next to him.

"What the hell is that noise?" Eli asked.

"Why the hell would I know?" Eli groaned and got up. He went downstairs and realized the noise grew fainter. He went back upstairs and went to Ariana's room. He sensed it sounded like moaning and his jaw clenched as he opened the door,

"DAD!" Ariana squealed.

"What the hell is he doing here? Get the hell out of my house." Caleb looked around awkwardly still positioned on top of Ariana, "Uhm I need to put my clothes on sir."

Eli clenched his jaw together trying to refrain from killing the kid. He went back in the room and Clare noticed he was pissed.

"You alright?"

"No, Ariana and her…..her stupid fucking boyfriend were having sex."

"Whoa, what?" Eli nodded in response. He heavily breathed and punched the wall. "I can't-I can't believe she's having sex."

"Let's just talk to her, Eli calm down."

"Go make him leave please." She nodded and gave him a kiss. "Just calm down and take your pills." He nodded as Clare went to Ariana's room and opened the door. She saw Caleb buttoning his jeans.

"Caleb, you need to leave now."

"I am."

He threw on his shirt and shoes. "Mind if I take the stairs this time?" He asked Clare. She moved out of the doorway. He began to walk out when Ariana pulled him back, "I love you."

"I love you too but I don't want your parents killing."

She nodded and gave him a kiss as he walked out.

"What do you want?" Ariana asked her mother.

"What is wrong with you? Having sex at 17? Do you know how pissed your dad is? Let's go, he wants to talk to you." Ariana rolled her eyes and followed her mom to her and Eli's room. She saw her dad clenching his hair sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clare sat down next to Eli and Ariana grabbed their computer chair and sat across.

"You okay?" Clare softly asked Eli.

He shook his head, "Why would you be so stupid?" Eli asked his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm not stupid."

"Then why would you have sex with him? You can get pregnant."

"Because I love him and we used a condom." She defended.

"Accidents happen."

"Like me?" Ariana questioned already knowing the answer.

"Ariana…."Clare began.

"No, I get it. You're scared that I might have an accidental pregnancy like you guys. Is that it?"

"You're too young to be having sex." Eli said changing the subject.

"Too young? Daddy, you lost your virginity at 14. And Mom lost hers at the same age as me and I'm in the wrong?"

"But in my house? You're my daughter and it's disturbing to know you're sleeping around."

"I'm not sleeping around, it's only Caleb. And you guys were the same. Sneaking around each other's house at night to make love, risking getting caught by parents. You loved each other and I love him. We were ready and we were protected and give me some credit because at least I was being safe. I expected my parents of all people to understand after going through the same thing. And that was my first time and thanks to you it was terrible and I'd be surprised if I even have a boyfriend anymore so thanks a lot." She walked of the room furious leaving Eli and Clare speechless.

"She's right." Clare broke the silence

"What? How?"

"Eli, we were the same way, sneaking around and you did have sex at 14."

"But it's not the same."

"Now you know how my parents felt when they caught us."

Eli let out a deep sigh, "She's just growing up so fast and I don't like it."

"You don't have a choice anymore. We have to trust that we raised her well enough to take care of herself. They have been together for 4 years and they've been waiting that long. That's good Eli."

Eli nodded, "She's just not my little girl anymore and it's killing me."

She gave him a kiss, "At least she's smart enough to be safe."

**XXXX In Ariana's room**

"I'm so sorry." She teared on the phone with her boyfriend.

"Its fine, after four years, your parents still seem to hate me."

"Caleb, they don't hate you. They just didn't want us having sex."

"You're defending them?"

"No, I'm just saying they don't hate you."

"It's just…I imagined our first time so many times and that wasn't what I wanted it to be….for you or me."

Ariana teared some more, "What are you saying?"

"Being with you is so hard and I don't know if I could keep doing it anymore."

"Caleb no, please don't do this." She pleaded.

"Your parents hate me. Whenever I'm in your house, I feel paranoid. My parents love you and treat you like their own but your parents will never like me no matter how hard I try."

"Caleb, I love you. Don't break up with me because of my parents."

"I love you too….so much but I can't keep doing it. I'm sorry."

There was no longer any control over her tears. They continued to pour down her face. She couldn't even respond but it was so hard to stop crying long enough to say something.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry. If it helps, I'll still always be in love you." Then he hung up. She threw her phone elsewhere and groaned as the tears continued to fall.

**XXXX**

Ariana woke up at about 1 in the afternoon the next day. She was so heartbroken. Four years of her life, just gone. Her first time was the most heartbreaking experience. Her stomach was growling she tied her hair up and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her parents on the couch.

She ignored them and pulled out some cereal. She poured it in the bowl, drowning it in milk and grabbed a spoon. She was about to make her way upstairs when a voice interrupted.

"Ariana…"

"Don't talk to me."Ariana said not looking at them walking straight upstairs.

"Why is she mad at us? She's the one who snuck her boyfriend in here." Eli said. Clare sighed and went up to her daughter's room and opened the door.

"Sweetie, we're sorry."

Ariana didn't respond and continued to eat.

"We understand what you said yesterday, we were the same way."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore so can you get out?"

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me." And the tears fell down again. Clare was shocked. Absolutely shocked, after four years?

"I am so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. Why did he?"

"Because of you and dad. You guys are so mean to him. He did nothing wrong but be a good boyfriend and love me and he gets paranoid whenever he's here. You guys scare him and he can't even be around me anymore."

Clare sat on her daughter's bed and took her in a hug as she cried in her chest.

"I'm so sorry." Clare teared as well.

"He hates me. Mom, I love him. I can't live without him."

"He doesn't hate you and he'll come through. You guys been together so long for it to just end. What if me and your dad talked to him?"

Ariana pulled back, "I don't think that's such a good idea, he isn't really fond of you guys."

Clare sighed and nodded, "He'll come around, I promise."

Ariana sighed and lay down in the bed. Clare kissed Ariana's cheek and walked downstairs to Eli.

"What happened?"

"They broke up."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because he said he's scared and paranoid of coming over he thinks we will never accept him."

"He broke up with her because of us?" He asked and Clare nodded in response.

"I think we should try to get them back together. They've been together for a while; we should go talk to him."

"I don't get why he thinks we hate him, everything was fine until last night."

"Do you want to go to his house and talk to him?" Eli nodded.

**XXXX**

Soon both Eli and Clare were dressed. Clare knocked on Ariana's door, "We're going out."

"I don't care." She groaned. Clare sighed as her and Eli made their way to his car.

**OMFG THAT EPISODE, I CANT EVEEEEN. IT WAS SO PERFECT. And I kinda teared while writing this; I felt so bad for Ariana. And next chapter I like…I mean I haven't written it yet but I have an idea of what I'm gonna do. Review **


	14. Chapter 14

Clare and Eli knocked on Caleb's front door and waited for someone to answer. To their luck, Caleb answered the door. He looked at them weirdly, "Uhh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." Clare responded. "Can we talk to you?"

"Uhm okay." He widened the door and led them to his living room couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Caleb asked.

"Ariana told us you guys broke up." Clare began.

"Uh..yea."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Uhm just reasons." He weakly smiled.

"Can you please tell us?" Clare asked.

"I-uh just don't feel comfortable whenever I'm in the house or within your distance at all. I feel I have to act like someone who isn't me and I don't like that."

Eli nodded, "I understand, I was the same way with Clare but Ariana is devastated without you."

"I am too but I can't do it, pretending to be someone I'm not just for you guys to like me."

"We never disliked you until that night." Eli defended.

"But I still feel I have to put on an act. Ariana is always saying make sure I don't kiss her or all these rules whenever we're around you guys. I just-I just don't know."

"Caleb, we're sorry if we made you feel like you had to pretend to be someone you're not, can you please get back with Ariana? She's never been so depressed and she loves you." Clare asked.

"But what about you guys? Will I be able to be myself without having to worrying?"

Eli nodded in response. "Okay." Caleb responded with a smile.

"We kind of thought about a special way, are you on with it?" Eli asked.

Caleb nodded and Eli and Clare began to break down the plan.

XXXXX

"I don't want to go." Ariana groaned lying in her bed.

"C'mon." Eli and Clare tried to tugging off the blanket.

"Why do you want me to ruin your dinner?"

"Ariana, please." Clare begged.

"Fine, but I'm wearing this." She gestured to her shorts and hoodie.

"No you're not, I'll pick you something." Ariana sighed as Clare went through her closet.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Eli said.

Clare finally took out a dress. It was a black, fitted,strapless dress that complimented her daughter's curves. She knew Eli wouldn't approve of his daughter wearing it but Clare didn't care. Anything to get her daughter to be happy again.

Clare gave Ariana the dress to wear as Clare went to get dressed herself. Ariana sighed as she got out of the bed. She showered earlier that day so didn't bother in doing so again. She put the dress on and put her hair up in a bun. Her hair was a bit longer than Clare's so she was able to do so. She put on her dangling, feather earrings.

She grabbed some black flats and slipped them on. She stepped out and walked downstairs and saw her parents dressed, "Happy? I'm finally up."

"You look so cute; I promise you'll come up home happy tonight." Clare said.

"Whatever." Ariana said following her parents outside to Eli's car

XXXX

Ariana was leaning her head on her hand as she twirled her pasta around on the plate. Eli felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket and read it,

_I'm outside_

_-Caleb_

Eli nudged Clare and showed her his phone. She nodded, "Ariana, come to the bathroom with me."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you." Ariana sighed and followed her mom to the bathroom. As Clare was talking to Ariana about her need to perk up and what not, Caleb was approaching their table outside.

"Where is she?"

"Clare took her to the bathroom; they'll be out like any second."

"Should I like hide or something?"

Eli nodded, "But make sure you can still see when she comes back." Caleb nodded and hid behind a 4 sided pole near their table. In no time, Clare and Ariana were walking back from the bathroom.

"You girls good?" Eli asked.

"Yup." Clare responded. Ariana sat down and attempted to eat her food this time. Caleb approached her from behind the pole and walked right behind his soon to be again girlfriend. Clare and Eli looked up to him. Ariana looked at them weirdly and followed the direction of their eyes. She turned around and saw Caleb behind her. She squealed, jumped up and gave him a big hug. Finally pulling back she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Your parents came to talk to me and I'm really sorry for breaking up with you because of them. Will you please be my girlfriend again?"

She squealed and smashed her lips to his. Caleb pulled her closer by her hips as they continued kissing. Eli and Clare awkwardly stared at each other. As much as it was irritating Eli to know his daughter was making out in front of him, he knew if he said something he would have screwed it up again so he stayed shut.

They finally pulled back, Ariana gave him one last kiss, "Are you gonna eat with us?"

"If you want me to." Ariana nodded as they both sat down.

"When did you guys even plan this?" Ariana asked.

"Your parents came to my house and we talked and yeah, it was their plan." She looked at her parents and thanked them. Caleb and Ariana were sharing her pasta since he wasn't that hungry and neither was she. As Eli and Clare were busy looking at the check, Caleb leaned in to whisper in his girlfriend's ear, "I really like your dress." He said squeezing her thigh.

"Thank you." She responded lowly.

"Do you think your parents will let me stay with you tonight?"

"I'll ask them in the car." Caleb nodded and pulled back from Ariana.

XXXXX

They were driving for about five minutes when Ariana spoke up, "Uhm Dad, can Caleb sleepover tonight?"

Eli looked at Clare clenching his jaw. She took his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and squeezed it.

"Sure." Clare responded and Ariana and Caleb couldn't control their smiles in the back.

XXXXX

They arrived at the house when they all made their way upstairs. Before Ariana could follow Caleb in her room, Clare gently pulled her back.

Caleb looked back weirdly, "I'm gonna talk to her for a sec, okay?"

Caleb nodded and walked in her room closing the door behind him so they can get some privacy.

"What now?" Ariana asked.

"I know you guys are sleeping together, but that doesn't mean to actually sleep together as in sex."

"I know."

"Okay just please don't, at least not tonight." Ariana nodded and went back at her room. She smiled at Caleb sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Why are you still in your clothes?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Just waiting for you." She smiled and stood him up. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it off of him. She unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the zipper and took the jeans off of him. Caleb smirked and put his hands at the bottom of his girlfriend's dress and tugged it off of her.

"You're so beautiful, I can't even." Ariana blushed as she pulled him towards her and captured his lips. Their lips slowly moved in sync as they moved to the bed. They made out for a while until Ariana pulled back, "Thank you…..for getting back with me."

Caleb smiled, "Your parents told me how depressed you were and so was I. I just really hope they accept me now.

Ariana nodded and gave him a kiss, "Me too."

**So…..? Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, wurdzfromtheheart, eclareforever24, degrassiluver15 and emilylake90. And GoldsworthyGontierGirl123, loved your review, I was dying : D. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

"You guys ready?" Eli asked.

"Yea." Caleb responded. They were all going on vacation down to New York, Clare, Eli, Caleb and Ariana. They had gotten back together about 6 months ago so they were definitely on good terms. They lugged their bags to the car and threw them in the back of Morty.

They all hopped in the hearse as Eli drove to the airport.

"Are you excited?" Ariana asked Caleb.

"I very much am." He smiled. "My parents didn't want me to be away from them for 2 weeks but I convinced them." He said with a smirk right before giving her a chaste kiss.

"Alright guys, we're here." They all took their suitcases out of the back and made their way inside the airport. They went through the entire process of checking in their bags, security searches, and passport showing until they finally were on the plane. They were somewhere in the middle rows. The plane had two seaters so Clare and Eli were on one side of the aisle while Ariana and Caleb were on the other.

"I can't believe we're going to New York." Clare said leaning into Eli's side.

"I told you I'll get us tickets one day."

She smiled and looked up at him, "You are perfect, you know that?"

"Yup." She smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss. The plane instructor gave a lecture about safety until the pilot drove off and soon the plane was heading up towards the clouds. The flight was about 3 and half hours. The plane soon settled to the ground connecting with the airport.

"Ahh, we're in New York." Clare squealed.

Eli smiled at his soon to be wife, "Wake them up." He gestured towards his daughter and her boyfriend. Clare shook Caleb was in the aisle seat. His eyes fluttered open as he rubbed them, "Hmmm?"

"We're here, wake her up." He looked down at Ariana on his lap and shook her.

"Babe, wake up." He whispered in her ear. She twist and turned until she was finally awake. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching.

"Can you get me my bags?" She asked Caleb and gestured towards the overhead compartment.

He nodded and handed her her carry on. Clare and Eli got their carry ons and they made their way off the plane. After retrieving their suitcases, they catched a cab to take them to their hotel. Their hotel was in the middle of Times Square, they finally arrived and all 4 of their jaws dropped.

"This is absolutely mind blowing." Clare pointed out.

"Just wait till its night." Caleb added. They got their bags out of the cab and checked into their hotel. They went up and the room was amazing. Not only was it absolutely huge and amazing with a whole bunch of technological equipment, the window in the living room wasn't even a window. It was a huge glass that gave them the entire view of the city.

"Wow Eli, you did really good." Clare said.

"Only for you guys." They all claimed their rooms. Obviously Ariana and Caleb in one room, Clare and Eli in another. After their jag legged wearied off and they changed into better clothes, they all headed down to see the city.

"We're gonna go walk down there. I have my phone." Ariana said. Eli nodded and both the couples went their separate ways.

Eli and Clare were in the store. Clare was busy looking around when Eli went up to the cashier, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The cashier asked.

"Do you know a place where people get married around here by any chance?"

"Uhm do you want a church or something?"

"Not exactly."

"What setting did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, something romantic."

"The Lighthouse on Chelsea Piers is definitely really popular especially at night. You should definitely look into that."

"Okay, thanks so much." Eli walked over to a corner and called his daughter, "Hello?"

"Hey Ariana, I need a favor."

"Uh okay, what?"

"Can you go to the lighthouse on Chelsea piers and take a picture of it for me?"

"Why?"

"Because me and your mom have to get married and I'm tired of waiting. Someone told me it was nice so can you take a picture and send it? And don't tell your mom she doesn't know."

"But how is she gonna get a dress and everything?"

"Don't worry about that just go to it please."

"Alright, Later." Clare quickly sped to him. "Eli, look at this. Isn't this cute?" She held up a black and white tie dye looking hoodie that said New York City on it.

"Yea, you want it?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get it."

"Don't worry about it, I got it." She smiled and they walked up to the cashier and Eli handed it to the man.

"This the lucky lady?" He asked Eli. Eli widened his eyes telling the guy not to say anything and he got the hint. After paying for the hoodie, they walked out.

"What was that about?" Clare asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Clare and Eli roamed the city a bit when he felt his phone vibrate; he took it out of his pocket and saw it was a picture message from Ariana. He opened it and instantly fell in love with the place knowing it was perfect.

He texted her back, _We're gonna have it there. Call everyone at home, Cece, Bullfrog, Clare's parents, Adam, Alli, everyone and see if they could get tickets to be down my Saturday._

"Eli, can we go eat somewhere?"

"Yeah sure." They decided on Whole Foods, Eli got a hero sandwich while Clare got sushi. They walked into Central Park and settled on sitting on the rocks.

"Babe, what do you think about getting married down here?"

"It would be amazing, why?"

"Because we are."

Her eyes widened, "You're lying."

Eli shook his head, "I'm not. I have the place and everything."

"But what about our family and stuff, how are they gonna get down here?"

"Ariana's already on it."

She squealed and pulled him for a tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you show me the place?"

"Nope, you gotta wait." He teased. She playfully glared and were interrupted with his phone, _"Hello?"_

"_Hey dad, so Grandma and Grandpa said they're definitely coming and so did Helen and Randall. Grandma said she's going to invite our cousins and stuff. Adam said yeah and he's gonna ask Alli and see who else can come down."_

"_Alright, thanks. Come back now, we're gonna head up to the hotel."_

"_Okay."_

**XXXXX'**

Clare was sleeping as Eli, Caleb and Ariana were planning the wedding.

"What dress is Mom gonna wear?"

"She has to do that. Maybe you two can go shopping or she can wait till Alli comes, I don't know."

"Did you call the place to reserve it?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, they said its free Saturday at 8 so we're gonna do it then."

"I can't believe you guys are getting married." Ariana smiled.

Eli laughed to himself, "I've been waiting forever for this and I'm not letting another minute pass by without calling her my wife."

"We're gonna get our suits tomorrow. That's cool with you?" Eli asked Caleb.

"Yup that's good."

"Alright I think we're good today. Damn, this is a lot of work."

"It'll be worth it." Ariana encouraged her dad. He smiled and made his way to him and Clare's room. He slid under the blanket and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer which caused her to wake up. She turned to him and weakly smiled, "Why are you just getting in bed so late?"

"I was planning the wedding."

"Without me?" She pouted.

"Yes, you don't need to do anything. I got it."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I need a dress."

"You can go with Ariana tomorrow or wait for Alli to come down. Caleb and I are going tomorrow."

"I'll go tomorrow too." Eli nodded and gave her another kiss as they cuddled to sleep.

**XXXX**

"I could have sworn your parents were already married."

"Nope." Ariana said stripping down her clothes to her undergarments curling next to her boyfriend with only his boxers.

They cuddled together, "I can't wait to see your dress." Caleb said.

"I'm not gonna let you see till the day of."

"What? Really?"

"Yup." She teased.

"I guess it'll be worth it." He admitted.

She smiled and nodded, "It will. I promise."

**Partly filler. Next chapter is the wedding. Review for the wedding finally. If you want to see where the wedding is going to be, its on my profile**


	16. Chapter 16

**So you might want to see the dresses on my profile before reading it. Clare's dress, the girls' dresses like Ariana, Alli, Fiona and stuff dresses and Clare's party dress are on there.**

"Help me." Clare told Alli. They were in the room, the ceremony starting in about a half hour. She hadn't seen Eli all day since she slept in a different hotel room with Alli and she already missed him and the nervousness was getting to her.

"Alli, COME HERE. HELP ARIANA LATER PLEASE." She yelled of frustration.

"Sorry." Alli apologized and zipped up Clare's strapless white long dress. The bottom was very fluffy at the bottom and the top hugged her curves. **(1**) Her hair was straightened and it was longer than it was when she was in high school, a little passed her shoulders.

"Thank you. "She said.

"You need to calm down." Alli advised.

"I can't, this is so nerve wrecking."

"It shouldn't be, you are marrying the man you've been with since high school Clare."

"I know it's just I have butterflies obviously."

"Clare, just take deep breaths. You're gonna sweat out your make up. Just sit down, relax. I have to do Ariana's makeup."

Clare nodded and sat down. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. She was getting married, why was she about to cry?

"Mom, are you okay?" Ariana asked walking over to her Clare. She was wearing a long red dress, beaded at the top **(2).** Her hair was a bit longer than Clare's leaving hers to be in loose curls and her makeup was flawless thanks to Alli.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous."

"Why? It's just Dad."

"I know but its normal to get this nervous before your wedding like anything can go wrong and I'm scared."

"It won't mom and you look beautiful so just calm down and thinking how amazed Daddy will be."

Clare smiled to herself and nodded, "You look beautiful too."

"Thanks, just hope Caleb thinks so."

XXXXXX

"Clare, it's starting. We're going." Helen told her daughter.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and waited for everyone else to walk out.

"Dad, I'm so nervous." Her body shook as she interlocked arms with her dad.

"Sweetie, I never approved of any guy you dated so you're gonna do this and marry him."

She smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Alli walked out with Dave in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked out. The place was mind-blowingly beautiful especially since they were near the water. She began to walk out and wasn't able to take her eyes off of Eli afraid she would mess up if she realized how many people there were.

She finally reached the front, let go of her Dad's arm, he kissed her cheek and she walked in front of Eli. She weakly smiled up at him and he could sense the nervousness in her eyes. He was wearing black pants, vest, white button down under with a red tie.

Eli leaned into her ear, "Don't be nervous. I love you and you look beautiful."

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

The priest gave them the whole speech allowing them to say their parts of their vows. Eli took her hand as he began.

"Clare, you already know how much you mean to me. I fell for you so hard in high school and through all my problems I had, you never stopped loving me. You broke your vow of abstinence for me and that means the world to me that you did. I crashed my car for you, you were there through my hoarding, anxiety and bi polar disorder. I don't know what you love about me since I'm so messed up butI just love you so much and I don't know why it took me forever to actually do this but I can't live without you and I'm in love with you."

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her tears, "Eli, I love you so much." She cried before she could even finish. "Babe, don't cry please." He whispered to her wiping her tears. "You were always there for me and it scared me how you cared because I've never had anyone care about me as much as you do." The tears continued to fall down. "It scared me how much you cared but now I realize it was simply all out of love. When my parents divorced, I had no one. You stayed with me no matter how much we dealt with, I love you so much and I don't regret anything even breaking my vow for you. I can't wait to make you my husband."

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The priest waited for a pause.

"Then I now pronounce you Ms. And Mr. Goldsworthy, you may kiss your bride." Eli smiled as he pulled Clare in for a kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and they moved their lips over each other. She slid his tongue in her mouth and she pulled back giving him one more chaste kiss.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said wiping her leftover tears.

She smiled and everyone clapped and cheered as they walked back down the aisle.

XXXXX

"I would like to welcome the bride and groom for a dance on the floor." The DJ announced.

Everyone else cleared off as Clare and Eli walked up. She was now changed into a different dress, a party dress. It was pretty much strapless but had a silver strap on one shoulder and came down to about her knees. **(3)**

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Why were you crying before?" He asked as they moved back and forth on the dance floor.

"Because I was nervous and I was so happy, we're finally married. It feels amazing to call you my husband."

Eli smirked, "And I'm glad you're my wife. Tonight is your lucky night."

"And why is that? "She questioned.

"You. Me. A room. A bed?"

"Really?" She smiled.

"If you want to, no pressure."

"But we already have a hotel with Ariana and Caleb."

"I got another one."

She smiled and smashed her lips into his. They began fighting for each other's tongues as Eli brought her closer.

"Mind if I cut in?" They pulled apart and saw Randall standing there. They looked around and saw they had let everyone come back up for slow dances.

"Yeah, sure." Eli smirked handing his wife over to her dad.

Clare walked off to her dad as Cece took Eli in for a dance.

"I'm happy for you sweetie." Randall said.

"Thanks, me too. I love him so much."

"I can tell, you guys are perfect. It's about time." Clare smiled and leaned into her dad's shoulder as they continued to dance.

XXXXX

"We're gonna be next." Caleb told Ariana as they continued to slow dance.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"We've been together since we were 13, I don't think anything is splitting us up and I want you to marry me."

"I mean I want you to marry me too eventually."

"No Ariana, I'm asking you right now." He got on his knees. "I want you to marry me. We're not getting married now but I love you."

She smiled and nodded. She smashed her lips to his, "Of course."

He smiled and slid a ring on her finger. "You were planning this?" She asked.

"Possibly." She smiled and dragged him over to Eli.

"Dad, look. Caleb proposed." She said holding up her hand with the ring.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She squealed.

He picked his daughter up and gave her a hug, "I'm happy for you."

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know, she's with her dad somewhere."

Ariana groaned to herself and looked around and spotted her mom, running over to her.

"Mom, Caleb and I are getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"He just proposed." Caleb just stood there blushing a deep red.

"Congratulations."

She smiled and walked back over to sit down and talk with Caleb.

XXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Eli questioned with his hands over her eyes right outside of their hotel room.

"Yes, c'mon. Open the door." Eli smirked at his wife's eagerness. He unlocked the door and dropped his hands. She opened her eyes and eyes widened, "Wow." She smiled.

There were champagne glasses, dimmed lights, rose petals, candles, every woman's dream. She turned to him and smiled, "Thanks so much. You're so perfect."

"Not even close." He smirked moving in for a kiss.

XXXX

"I love you so much." He said positioned on top of her.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now let's go husband, work your magic."

Eli smirked as he pushed into her. _Just another way for him to prove his love._

**THE END! MAYBE! So I liked this, I don't know where to go so 99% chance this is the last chapter. Might do an epilogue if you guys want it. I cried while writing their vows. Hope you enjoyed this story, review**


End file.
